A cup of sugar and two eggs
by rainymemories
Summary: A NejiSaku story. It's 5 years later and all the genins have gone their separate ways until two are put together again. And thrown into a mission to find a special something. RR Please!
1. Default Chapter

A Cup of Sugar and Two Eggs  
  
Author's Note: My shot at NejiSaku. Neji may seem a bit OOC. But I tried my best. Since we still don't know much about him personally. And Thanks to Rathien Nikolai for helping me lots.  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I owned Naruto but I don't.  
  
There was a knock on the wooden door that led to my tiny apartment. I stood there listening carefully trying hard to keep calm. 'Maybe it's just the next door neighbors wanting a cup of sugar and two eggs.' I told myself at two in the morning. I stepped closer to the door trying hard not to make any noise on the recently polished floor. The person knocked again. 'So persistent' I thought. 'They really need their cup of sugar and two eggs.' I grabbed my kunai off my small table and wrapped my fingers around it tightly. 'Who could it be?' I thought to myself. 'Just open the darn door!' my inner self shouted. The person knocked again this time a lot harder though.  
  
"Haruno Sakura, I know you're in there so open the door." The voice that sounded extremely familiar said loud and clear.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked my voice sounding quite hoarse. 'Why are you asking stupid questions at times like this!' my inner self said yelling at me. 'Because I'd rather be safe than sorry.' I replied. 'Safe? You're a freaking Hunter-nin you can kick anyone's butt.' My inner self said. 'Well there are ninjas out there that are stronger than me.' I told my inner self. 'Ya, and they knock on your door, right?'  
  
"This is Hyuuga Neji, member of the ANBU." He stated in a monotone.  
  
I opened the door, kunai still at hand. 'Go get him girl!' my inner self said cheering me on. "And what would the reason be. Why is an ANBU here to see a Hunter-nin." I said glaring at him.  
  
He looked at me, nodding his head in mock disbelief. "The Hokage-sama wishes to see us both. And has requested me to fetch you." He said.  
  
"And here I was expecting you to say you needed a cup of sugar and two eggs." I said sarcastically.  
  
Neji raised an eyebrow. "How is your team mate doing?" he said trying to change the subject.  
  
I looked at him sternly and then I went to my bedroom and changed into the signature Hunter-nin outfit and came back to the living room. "My team mate is doing fine. Possibly trying to rip people's heads off I'm sure and eating ramen. And thinking about murdering Sasuke. But he's fine." I told him. 'Mwahahaha, that's one battle I'd like to see! Hell ya!' my inner self said.  
  
"For a Hunter-nin you sure have a tiny apartment." He said as he looked around and then turned his attention towards me expecting a sarcastic remark.  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious. And I live by myself I don't need a grand palace thank you very much." I said. "Aren't we supposed to get going anyway?" I asked. 'You told him, girlfriend!' my inner self said triumphantly. 'There wasn't much to state anyway. It was obvious.' I told her.  
  
He nodded and walked out the door and I followed him locking the door on my way out. "What does the Hokage-sama want with us at two o'clock in the morning anyway?" I asked him while we walked towards Tsunade-sama's palace.  
  
He shrugged slightly. "Maybe a cup of sugar and two eggs." He replied as we continued on the rest of the trip in total silence.  
  
'He reminds of Sasuke in a way.' I thought. 'I wonder who looks better without a shirt' my inner self asked. 'I don't know I haven't seen Neji with his shirt off. But Sasuke looks good.' I replied. 'Hmm- Maybe Neji will look better. I mean c'mon the guy trains more than Sasuke on any given day from what it looks like.' My inner self commented. 'Maybe. Hey! Stop! Are you trying to get me to like Neji now?' I asked. 'Oh comes off it. This guy treats you eight times better than oaf, Sasuke. Plus he's better looking. And doesn't seek revenge or anything stupid like that. And where is he now?' My inner self stated. I rolled my eyes. 'So Sasuke ignores me half the time I'm with him. But Neji is part of the ANBU and he's a year older than I am. And believes in destiny. He doesn't talk much.' I said. 'Okay, now you're just contradicting yourself.' My inner self said. 'The talking sounds just like Sasuke. At least he doesn't insult you like Sasuke does sometime. A year older you say? Well he's got more brains than Sasuke. A lot of people do, well not Naruto but hey. And as for being in the ANBU, what can I say opposites attract. And at least Neji hasn't betrayed his village." My inner self stated as if she had won the battle, in which she did. We reached the palace and the guards let us in. We walked to her room, the floor creaking beneath us. A head poked out suddenly from her room.  
  
"Hurry up! You two walk extremely slow." Tsunade-sama said. Neji and I looked at her.  
  
"How fast are you supposed to walk at two o'clock in the morning?" Neji muttered in a low voice.  
  
I snickered as we walked into the paper-filled room. "I see you have a lot of work that needs to be done." I remarked looking around the room.  
  
"Ah yes the joys of being the Hokage." Tsunade-sama said sarcastically. I sat down on the chair in front of her desk and Neji sat down next to me. Tsunade-sama cleared off some space in front of her as she sat down.  
  
"What type of mission are we going to be doing?" I asked her eagerly to find out and get this over with. 'That's right because you're not Naruto' my inner self said.  
  
Tsunade sighed. "Your mission is to find the four-leaf black clover. Rumor has it, it's located in the Sound Village." She said.  
  
I blinked. 'Sound Village isn't there where Sasuke went off to way back when you guys were still team mates.' My inner self stated. I glared at my inner self. 'Can we not talk about that.' I replied coldly. Sasuke had never returned to Konoha since the time we were thirteen, he was still with Orochimaru. Doing what, no one know.  
  
Neji winced at the mention of the village. "Is there any other place where the four-leaf black clover is located?" he asked hoping it was located in the Wave country or something. Or maybe a place less dangerous than the sound. He was probably hoping it was rather in the sand than sound.  
  
Tsunade eyed him confused. "Not that I've heard of. Unless you have one in your house then you two are going to have to go to the Sound village. Is that understood?" she asked.  
  
I nodded my head. 'Gaaaahh! How did we ever get ourselves into this!' my inner self shouted.  
  
"Okay, then you two are dismissed. Go along be back before tomorrow, dawn." She said.  
  
I nodded again and got out of the chair and stepped out the room. Neji followed quickly behind me as we bowed to the Hokage-sama and left. We walked out of the palace and to the edge of Konoha Village leading to the Everwood Forest. I stopped abruptly making Neji panic a bit. "Nothing is wrong." I told him walking to the vending machines that held drink as I put some coins in there and got a bottle of water. "Want one?" I asked him.  
  
"It's okay. I'll get one myself. Thank you." He said as he went to get a drink of some kind.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Just trying to be helpful." I muttered. 'Time will tell.' My inner self said bitterly. We walked into the forest and speeded things up. We were more or less running and jumping through the forest.  
  
"Can't you go any faster?" he shouted.  
  
I threw him glare. "Shut up would you." I told him. "I'd like to go at my pace. It's a little too early in the morning to be going any faster!" I spat back at him but going a little faster anyway.  
  
He smirked as he realized I was going faster. He used his Byakugen to see how close we were to the Sound Village.  
  
"Are we almost there yet, Mr. I-think-I'm-so-cool?" I asked teasing him.  
  
He glanced at me confused. "It'll take another hour or so." He said out of all seriousness.  
  
I rolled my eyes as jumped next to him. "You're a very serious guy, aren't you?" I asked him.  
  
He freaked. "What are you talking about?" he asked putting all his mental barriers up.  
  
"I don't know. I've never seen you joke around like the other guys." I told him.  
  
"You just don't know me well enough." He said smirking.  
  
I raised both eyebrows. 'Huh?' My inner self asked quite confused. "Well, well what do we have here now?" I said playfully. "And how does someone like me get to know you better?" I asked him.  
  
He looked at me. "I don't know, you tell me." He replied.  
  
I sighed. 'There goes my chance of getting to know him better. Look, what you got me into.' I though. 'It's not my fault! You'll have another chance.' My inner self replied yawning. "Do you think we'll see Sasuke." I asked him.  
  
He flinched at the name. "I hope we do. So I can kill his sorry ass." He said rubbing his hands together as if he had an evil plan.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" I asked.  
  
"You." He said. "Right?"  
  
I was taken back at this. 'Didn't know that I was hurt because he left to go somewhere else. Don't they know that I worked my butt off to become the person I am because of him? He left; it's his fault. I don't even know why.' I though. A single tear dropped out of my eye.  
  
Neji noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Just remembering how I got to be a Hunter-nin." I replied.  
  
"Oh." He said softly. We got a bit closer to the Sound Village and then all of the sudden about ten large trees came falling from the sky. Neji grabbed me and carried me as he dodged them all. "Stupid traps." He muttered. Once the coast was clear he put me down gently.  
  
"Thanks." I told him softly.  
  
"No problem." He muttered back as he looked around.  
  
I eyed him. "Why don't you use your Byakugen to see if anyone is nearby?" I asked him.  
  
He scratched his head and suddenly the vein like lines were around his eyes as he checked around us. "No one, just traps." He muttered as the lines cleared up.  
  
"Oh." I replied. "I guess we should move on. And just watch out for the traps." I said ready to roll.  
  
He nodded and we were off again.  
  
I looked at him. 'Ooh, why you looking at him? Do you have a crush on him?' my inner self teased. I looked forward again and blinked. 'You have the craziest ideas sometimes.' I replied to her. 'Well I am you, and you are me.' She said. 'Lovely' I muttered back.  
  
"Are you scared?" he asked me.  
  
I was startled a bit by the sudden question. "No, not really. Okay maybe a little." I replied. "And you?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I guess. Even though I don't know what to expect." He said. "The sound are dangerous. It still gives me nightmares. That last trip I took with the others awhile back." He said.  
  
I patted his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "I'm sure it'll be different now. Since when we get the flower all we have to do is come back." I told him.  
  
"Yea." He muttered.  
  
I sensed a trap and got out two kunais out my pocket and threw it at two strings and then the strings snapped as a bunch of weapons came out of the trees. Neji and I both blinked.  
  
"Good going, Sakura." He said propping me.  
  
"Thanks." I said smiling. 'It feels really nice when he calls me by my name.' I thought out of all happiness. My inner self just snickered.  
  
Neji picked up all the weapons that he liked and put them in his pocket- purse. I followed and grabbed a couple and put them in my pocket-purse. And we flew off again this time without any traps or anything. And finally a big black castle like building came into view.  
  
"Oh my." I mouthed.  
  
"I supposed this is where Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke live or something." Neji said. "But I wonder where we can find the four-leaf black clover?" he asked.  
  
"Stupid traitors." I said. "Maybe we can drug Kin and ask her to tell us." I joked.  
  
"If only we could. It would of made our lives much easier." He said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well let's go." He said as we headed out the forest and into the Sound Village to find the four-leaf black clover.  
  
Would we ever find it and come home safely? I was not sure, maybe.  
  
"Why don't we split up and meet back here in an hour." He said.  
  
I nodded. "Whatever you say." I said.  
  
He threw down a kunai to mark the spot. And then flew off. I walked towards the opposite direction and peered into stores hopefully maybe finding the clover. And put my hair up into a high ponytail. Since it was quite hot. I walked some more looking all over the flower but it just could not be found. I looked at my watch and I still had about thirty minutes left to search for the clover until I had to meet Neji back. But somehow my feet were leading me closer and closer to the Black Castle. "It has to be there." I muttered. "Where else could it be." I asked myself. I glanced at my watch again. 'Only 28 minutes left. Why is time going by so slowly.' I asked myself. 'Maybe that's because it's near four o'clock in the morning and no one is up at this ungodly hour!' my inner self shouted. 'Cranky, aren't we?' I asked her. 'Hell ya!' she replied. I smirked. 'Just calm down. When I get back to Konoha Village you're going to be rested.' I said. 'Thank the lord!' she said. I walked to the castle door but suddenly realized that the castle had a dark backyard. I went to the yard and looked around to see if the black clover was here in the yard. "Maybe Neji is having better like then I am." I muttered softly as I was getting tangled in some of the vines that existed in the yard.  
  
"Hello Sakura, it's nice to see you again." 


	2. 2: Will Love Prevail?

A cup of Sugar and two eggs  
  
Author's Note: I'm very happy that everyone reviewed. And all the great comments I took everything into account and here is chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Chapter Two: Will Love Prevail?  
  
"Hello Sakura, it's nice to see you again." A voice said behind me.  
  
I turned around and looked at the speaker. "Sasuke-kun." I said shocked out of my mind. "What do you want? And why are you here?" I asked hastily.  
  
He smirked. "Well first of all you are on my property." He said slyly looking me up and down. Eyeing my chest closely. I wanted to deck him in the face so bad. "Well doesn't it look like some of us have matured?" he asked as his smirk widened.  
  
I glared at him. 'Since when was he a pervert?' I thought to myself quite confused. "And some of us haven't I see. In fact some of us have become like Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." I stated knowing I had hit the mark. 'Hell ya! Teach that mofo!' my inner self cheered me on.  
  
He glared at me not knowing what to say. I glanced at my watch. "Looks like I have to go now. I didn't want to see your face anyway." I stated icily. I turned to leave but felt a hand grasp onto my wrist. I turned my face around to see that Sasuke had grabbed on to my hand.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked coldly.  
  
I stared at him my eyes tearing. What was this feeling is my heart still in love with Sasuke. "Sasuke, please get off of me." I pleaded.  
  
He looked triumphant. "No. I've been waiting six long years for you to come to me. But you never came. And now you have. I can't let you slip away that quickly from me." He stated. "Remember, Love will always prevail." He said and kissed me roughly on my lips. My knees felt weak, why is this happening to me.  
  
'Oh my gosh. He's a divine kisser but please the pain! Ugh. Get him off.' My inner self said supporting me. I tried to push him away with all the force I had but the kiss was deepening and I couldn't help but enjoy it quite a bit. I pulled away finally out of breath. "Why are you doing this?" I asked feeling horrible. "Why do you do this to me!" I yelled. "All the years I wanted you, but you never wanted me. And when I finally have pushed all my feelings for you aside you finally pretend like you care. Why do you make me miserable like that!" I screamed some more as he was taken back. "Have I ever done anything to harm you anyway. NO! I was just that little girl behind you and Naruto. Never did anything to hurt anybody. Never hurt anybody. I was the one who always got protected when the bad guys came around. I was the one who just stood there cheered you guys on. That was I. And now that I've tried my hardest to change that, you try to make me return to my old ways. Well guess what, I'm not going to because I made it to the top. Without your help or anyone else you thank you very much. This was me proving to myself and everyone else that I too can do it also." I said hotly.  
  
He stared at me. "Really? Well, I don't believe you. You're probably still a Genin at most a Chuunin." He said maliciously.  
  
A tear slid down my cheek. How much I wanted to kill him at this moment. But I knew it wasn't the wisest move so I stayed still. "Neji-san, help me please. I know you would feel the same way just the way I'm feeling." I muttered. I blinked. 'Oh my! I just asked Neji for help didn't I?' I thought to myself. 'You're in love with him!' my inner self cooed. "Think Sakura, you're not weak anymore. You're strong. Be firm." I muttered a little bit loudly.  
  
Sasuke seemed to not hear my first mutter but he raised his eyebrow when he heard my second one.  
  
"You're wrong." I stated firmly. "I have made it all the way to the Jounin level." I said. "Hunter-nin and all." I told him.  
  
He stared at me again and then out of nowhere, he punched me right in the jaw. I fumbled backwards but was able to stand still on my own two feet.  
  
I put my hand to my jaw. "If you loved me that much. Why would you hurt me?" I asked him knowing he didn't love me at all and that this was all an act to hurt me even more.  
  
Sasuke snickered. "All you wanted in life was for me to love you. But I don't so I guess it would be better if you just died right here and right now. Since you have no one." He said.  
  
I took my hand into my head and just shook. 'How can this be happening? He was my teammate we all stood by one another then. Why did everything change? Why is he talking so much now? He never used to talk unless it was absolutely necessary. What did Orochimaru do to the Sasuke-kun I once knew.' I thought. I took my head out of my hands and put my hands down and stood firmly and walked towards to Sasuke, placing my right hand on his left shoulder as he stared. "You're wrong. I do have somebody with me."  
  
"Who?" he asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Hyuuga Neji. I think I'm falling for him. You were yesterday. He is today and tomorrow." I told him. "As much as I loved you and still do. I can't go through this and I've come to realize this." I said to him, as I was shocked I had told him feelings for someone I didn't even know myself.  
  
He blinked. He didn't know how to take the information I had just given him, in but then again neither did I.  
  
And to my own surprise, I ran up to him and kissed him deeply on the lips and moments later, which felt like an eternity I pulled away. "You wouldn't happen to know where the three-leaf black clover would be would you?" I asked him. He pointed to the right. And I saw the glowing flower. Then I punched him right in the stomach with all my strength and knocked him out. "Thank you." I muttered to him as I heard a round of applause that seemed to be coming from one person.  
  
"Quite a performance for a young lady like you." The man said.  
  
'That voice I've heard it before. So familiar.' I thought to myself quickly. 'Oh my gosh, If I don't find out in the next two seconds by myself I'm going to die.' I continued in my head. I took my chance and ran for the flower, grabbed it and put it safely in my vest pocket and ran for it. But as I ran past the man I nearly hit an invisible barrier. I stopped and touched the barrier hoping to find a weak spot or a place where I could go through.  
  
"Nice try. But they're no holes in my barrier. It's perfect. No weak spots or anything of that sort here. But a smart lady like you would know that already, I presume." He said.  
  
"Orochimaru." I mouthed. 'Damn, two evil guys, one right after the other. Are they attracted to me or something?' I shuddered as I thought about that. I placed my hand right onto the wall as the wall started to glow. I could hear Orochimaru gasp lowly.  
  
Orochimaru smirked as he threw about two dozen different kunais and shurikens at me. I leapt into the air as the weapons banged into the wall and fell. "Pretty good speed. You must be the fastest in all of Konoha Village." He said praising me.  
  
"No. Lee-san and Gai-san are the fastest. I feel like a turtle compared to them." I said. "Now if you will excuse me I have someone to meet." I said and jumped over the barrier.  
  
"Until next time, Sakura-sama." Orochimaru said from way behind. "Until next time."  
  
I shuddered but ran to where I was supposed to meet Neji. Neji was waiting there with his arms crossed.  
  
"You had me worried." He said.  
  
"Then why didn't you come and get me." I asked him.  
  
"Because I knew you could handle it yourself." He said smiling. "You're a big girl now."  
  
I let out a soft giggle. "Of course I am." I said. 'Hell ya! Damn right you are. And now you have Neji-kun. Damn, life is all good.' My inner self shouted. I laughed.  
  
Neji looked at me. "What?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing." I said.  
  
"Is your jaw okay?" he asked as he placed a hand on my jaw.  
  
"Oh. I just got punched there while ago." I said. "It will be alright." I told him sincerely.  
  
"Let's go then." He said taking his hand away from my face and holding it out for me to take.  
  
I smiled at him and took his hand as we walked home. I saw the people of the sound waking up and getting their day started. Not everyone in the sound village was evil. They are normal people just like the people in Konoha and just like me. This was a new day for them to start things off on a fresh start. And for me this day was going to come to a halt because I was probably going to go back to sleep for the 5 to 6 hours of sleep I had missed. But as long as I have someone standing next to me, holding my hand I know I can continue and live on. Thank you everyone who has shown me that, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Ino-chan, Lee-san, Neji-san but most of all Sasuke-kun. And even though you are no longer with me here, Sasuke-kun there will always be a place in my heart just for you. Because even though I know you don't love me the way I had loved it's okay. I don't mind. But I must move on. Just like the way you told me to six years ago when I didn't listen. I thank you.  
  
Neji looked at me.  
  
"What?" I asked him.  
  
"Thinking are you?" he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"About?" he asked.  
  
"What happened back there and things I gave up for a new life." I said happily.  
  
"Oh." He said. "I see you're happy now."  
  
I flipped my hair off my neck. The hair I had kept short since the time I had cut it during the Chuunin Exams. "Haven't been this free in six years." I told him.  
  
He smiled. Six years ago the first time I had met Neji.  
  
"You look cute when you smile." I told him.  
  
"Thanks." He said blushing.  
  
"Alright. Let's speed things up and go home. I am so tired I could fall asleep now!" I exclaimed.  
  
"You would sleep in Everwood Forest?" he asked me in disbelief. "A risk taker you are." He said shaking his head.  
  
I smiled as we flew and jumped even faster than before so excited to go back home. "I can just feel my bed now!" I said as we passed the halfway point of Everwood Forest.  
  
"You know you can't go home until we deliver the three-leaf black clover to Tsunade-sama." He said.  
  
"Ugh." I muttered. "I was wondering aren't the regular clovers three-leaves and the super hard to find ones are four leaves. Then why is the special super hard to find black clover three leaves instead of four?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I wouldn't know that I'm not a botanist." He said.  
  
I laughed and then he started to laugh.  
  
A/N: Please R&R. Anyway this is not the end! Just to let you know. 


	3. 3: A Certain Step Forward

A Cup of Sugar and Two Eggs  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Once again I have taken all the reviews into thought and have written this next chapter. And BTW, I didn't think Neji sounded like Yoda but they are kind of similar. Philosophers and destiny believers in their own way! ^_~  
  
Last chapter! I think unless you guys tell me otherwise.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Chapter Three: A Certain Step Forward  
  
'Are we almost there yet? I'm getting tired.' My inner self complained. 'Almost.' I muttered back.  
  
Neji jumped higher into the air. "We're nearly there! I can make out the Academy and the mountain." He said with pure excitement.  
  
I laughed. "That's good." I replied as he came back down to the ground. I reached into my pocket to see if the three-leaf black clover was still there. And it was. I smiled to myself. We finally reached the tip of Everwood Forest. We started to walk towards the Hokage-sama's palace past Ichiraku.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" a voice called out loudly.  
  
'Oh no. It's Naruto.' My inner voice said sadly. "Konnichiwa Naruto." I stated politely with Neji looking on in amusement.  
  
"You look tired." Naruto asked always concerned with my health.  
  
"I'm fine. Neji and I were out during the night." I replied.  
  
He blinked. "You and Hyuuga were out together last night?" he asked surprised.  
  
Neji raised an eyebrow as we both nodded. "We were on a mission." I stated.  
  
"Oh! You could have said that. I thought you two were going out on a DATE. And I was going to have to kill Hyuuga here." Naruto said.  
  
Neji took my hand. "We have to go to the Hokage-sama's palace before she gets frantic." He whispered.  
  
I nodded. "Well bye Naruto." I said and waved to him and walked off with my hand in Neji's hand. I could see all the old little women whispering about us. Usually I would have yelled at them but today I didn't try at all. I was too tired and could not wait until I was back in my own little apartment in my bed. We reached the palace at exactly ten in the morning. The ANBU guards let us in. And we walked by them. And we finally reached Tsunade-sama's room.  
  
The door opened. "Konnichiwa and Ohayou!" Tsunade-sama said with joy.  
  
Neji and I blinked. "Good morning to you." Neji said while yawning.  
  
"Did you get the clover?" she asked.  
  
"Indeed!" I said getting out the 3-leaf black clover out of my pocket. "Here you go." I said placing it neatly on her desk.  
  
"Where was it?" she asked examining the beautiful clover.  
  
Neji shrugged.  
  
"In the yard behind the Black castle." I replied.  
  
"Black castle?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
I nodded. "Yea." I said.  
  
"Where Orochimaru is currently living?" she asked.  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"How did you manage to get it?" she asked.  
  
"Knocked Uchiha Sasuke unconscious and then ran away from Orochimaru." I said shrugging.  
  
"Lovely." Tsunade-sama said laughing. "Well this is the three-leaf black clover, alright. Good job you two." She said.  
  
We both nodded and then bowed.  
  
"You are dismissed." She said.  
  
We headed for the door and left. We walked a bit into the now even more busy streets of Konoha Village. Neji held my hand so I wouldn't disappear into the crowd. My stomach growled. 'Eeek. Hunger is about to overtake you! Gaah.' My inner self said. 'That made absolutely no sense.' I replied.  
  
"Hungry?" Neji asked.  
  
I blushed a bit as I put my free hand on my stomach. "A bit?" I answered sheepishly.  
  
"Let's go have some ramen. My treat." He said leading me towards Ichiraku. We waited for the waitress to clear the counter because it seemed as though somebody before us had ate many bowls of ramen. Probably Naruto. The lady wiped off the icky stuff on the table and placed a napkin and chopsticks on the counter for both of us.  
  
"So anything you want?" the chef asked us.  
  
"Miso ramen! Onegaishimasu!" I said. 'I love Miso Ramen! Tee Hee." My inner self said joyfully.  
  
The chef looked over to Neji. "And you?"  
  
"Shoyu Ramen." Neji said. "And a some gyoza."  
  
"Coming right up!" the guy said as he went on to prepare the food.  
  
"I didn't know people ate ramen this early in the morning." I asked Neji.  
  
"They don't. Unless of course you are ramen obsessed." He said.  
  
"Like Naruto. He's an adult now and he still can't eat anything but ramen unless he really has no choice." I said giggling. "I've been to his house with Kakashi-sensei to check up on him. And all I could see was ramen everywhere. It was scary. But I guess the ramen industry is doing good because of him." I said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Neji said playing with his chopsticks on the napkin. "But ramen is pretty tasty. But it's pretty unhealthy if you eat it every single day. Unless you're Naruto and have some crazy metabolism thing going on." He said.  
  
I smiled. 'It's interesting to see this side of Neji. I'm so jealous of TenTen now.' I said to myself sighing. 'Is that a sign of love?' my inner self asked. 'Maybe' I replied to my inner self. Our ramen and gyoza appeared in front of us.  
  
"Itadakimasu!" we both said extremely loudly that I think some heads outside turned to look. But we didn't exactly care at the moment as Neji gulped down his ramen and I ate it as pleasantly as I could on a previously empty stomach. I finally finished my last sip of soup and placed the bowl down. I looked at Neji. "That was yummy. Thanks." I said smiling.  
  
"Did you know there was a such thing as Butter Ramen?" I asked him as I was reading the stuff on the menu, which happened to be on the wall.  
  
"Butter Ramen? Sounds like it's high on cholesterol." He replied.  
  
"It probably is." I said and then yawned.  
  
"Do you want to go home? You look tired." He said.  
  
"If you don't mind." I said smiling. He gently took my hand into his as he walked me to my house. And to think that this day started off so bad, maybe life wasn't that bad anymore.  
  
"Sakura!" a voice yelled.  
  
I turned around to find Ino staring at me in disbelief.  
  
"Yes? What can I do for you, Ino-buta-chan?" I asked her glaring at her.  
  
"You never told me you had a new boyfriend?" she said gleefully as Shikamaru and Choji looked on.  
  
I blushed and glanced at Neji, who looked extremely confused.  
  
"Neji is a friend." I said. 'Ha! You want him to be your man though!' my inner self cooed. 'Shhhh.' I said trying to hush my inner self even though no one could hear.  
  
"Then why are you two holding hands?" she asked smirking knowing she had won.  
  
I glared at her even more. "Why don't you go off chasing Sasuke or something. Stop bothering me." I said and turned around knowing she had a pained face. Neji placed his hand around my waist and kissed me for a few moments and then pulled away. My knees felt weak but I managed to still be standing. I smiled at him. And turned my head to see Ino. "I'm sorry, Ino. I didn't mean it." I told her.  
  
"It's okay." She said smiling. "And by the way. I don't think I'm going to be chasing Sasuke-kun anytime soon either." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Shika-chan is my boyfriend!" she said hugging Shikamaru tightly.  
  
Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief. "What did I tell you about calling me Shika-chan in public, Ino?" He said.  
  
"Aww, but you love it when I call you that!" Ino shrieked as she kissed Shikamaru on his cheek.  
  
"So troublesome." Shikamaru muttered shaking his head.  
  
Neji and I held our laughter. "Lovely." He muttered to me.  
  
"Indeed. Yea, and to the fact that he allows her to call him. 'Shika-chan' in private is quite embarrassing." I replied. "Well, we'll see you guys later." I said waving my free hand while my other hand was still holding Neji's.  
  
"Bye!" Ino said. Shikamaru couldn't say anything or wave since he looked as if were in a tight body bind. Choji just waved.  
  
Neji and I walked off to my house. It felt like it was close to sunset even though it was only close to one p.m.  
  
"Well, you're home now." He said stopping in front of my door.  
  
I nodded. "It was very sweet of you to walk me home." I told him. I probably wouldn't have said the same if Naruto or somebody else walked me off. But it was different with Neji. It felt normal and right.  
  
He nodded. We were still holding hands.  
  
I leaned in closer to him as he smiled. His teeth were nice, unlike Sasuke's. But that was probably because I've never seen his teeth. Since he never smiled or showed his teeth. 'Go for it!' my inner self yelled.  
  
He lowered his head and kissed me gently. I felt as if the world had stopped for that one moment because I was at bliss. He deepened the kiss. And then finally I pulled away. And I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"Well I guess I be better be going." I said.  
  
He nodded. "I guess I'll see you around. Maybe tomorrow." He said.  
  
I nodded. "Once last time." I said.  
  
He chuckled but kissed me again anyway. And my bad day had turned into an extremely good day.  
  
A/N: R&R please! By the way, Shoyu means soy sauce, Itadakimasu means like let's eat. [Not direct translation] and Ohayo means good morning. 


End file.
